Proving Innocence
by Abbey Snape
Summary: Hermione discovers the truth about her former Potions professor in a strange way, and tries to prove his innocence to the world. HBPcompatible, not DHcompatible. Rated K plus because it didn't feel like a T.
1. Chapter 1

As pointed out by **HRInuyashaFan16** in a review, this is _post-HBP_, something which I must say I'm pretty proud of, because I figured I would skirt around the issue in my fics until after DH.

-----------------------------------

Hermione woke up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and her robes, and walked down to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron said. "It's breakfast time!"

Hermione sighed. "Do you think about anything but food?"

Ron thought about it seriously, then replied, "Quidditch?"

"Figures," she scoffed. Ron sighed and walked to the portrait hole, Harry and Hermione behind him. They walked to the Great Hall in relative silence, only asking each other if they slept well.

Once they made it to Gryffindor's table, Ron immediately began eating. An owl swooped down to bring Hermione her paper and a rather peculiar package.

Hermione skimmed through the paper, finding nothing interesting. She covertly checked her horoscope, and found it said, 'Today, you will discover new things that will play a great deal of importance in your lives and others.'

She shook her head and closed the paper, turning to the package.

"What's that, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." She stared at it for a moment, then began to untie it carefully. She pulled the paper off, and her brows creased upon discovering what was under the brown wrapping. "What the…" she whispered, trying to find any sort of explanation. She muttered, "_Specialis Revelio_" to make sure the book wasn't dangerous. Nothing happened.

"Wha is't, 'Mione?" Ron asked, mouth stuffed with scrambled eggs.

"Swallow your food, Ron," Hermione ordered. "It's a copy of Moste Potente Potions."

She opened it and found a scribble of text at the bottom that read, 'Use this wisely. Do not steal ingredients. Learn how to believe me.' She read it over and over again, trying to decipher what exactly it meant.

---

Please review! I was initially going to make this whole thing much shorter, but, it started getting more interesting as I wrote. It'll still be rather short, not book-length or anything, but I'm going to post it in short snippets like this. There'll probably be... oh, ten to twenty? Heaven knows. I'll post them at least once daily, maybe twice, depends on reviews (hint hint?) and inspiration (which is sometimes hard to come by for me).


	2. Chapter 2

I got e-mails showing that people have put this on alert! Thank you, it's nice to know someone is possibly reading. Here's the next bit.

* * *

"Hermione, put the book down and eat some breakfast," Harry urged. 

Reluctantly, she did so, but not before saying, "Honestly, who would send something with such a confusing message?"

Ron and Harry shrugged and went back to eating. She began munching on a piece of toast. Suddenly, she thought of something, "Harry, Ron!"

"What?"

"It says, 'Do not steal ingredients.' Do you think it could be from Professor Snape?"

"Hermione, he's not our professor anymore," Harry said coldly. He had loathed the Potions Master from the moment they met, but that had been replaced by sheer hatred upon seeing him kill Dumbledore.

She sighed. "But, do you think it could be? It also says 'Learn how to believe me.' Maybe he's innocent, and… and he wants me to help!"

"Why would he want you to help?" Ron asked. "He never liked you. Called you an insufferable know-it-all."

"I… well, maybe he asked because I am?" Hermione suggested.

"You're mad," Ron said plainly.

Hermione glared at him, then looked through the index for a potion that would solve the last sentence of the note. "Maybe he meant Veritaserum. He wouldn't be able to lie about anything."

Sensibly, Harry replied, "He put 'learn how to believe me' not 'make me tell the truth.' Is there a potion that… makes you think differently?"

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled, thinking what that could mean. She reached the M's without much luck, but forged on nonetheless. A moment later, she reached the N's. "Harry!"

"What?" he inquired.


	3. Chapter 3

Since there were some reviews (which made me smile), here's the next little bit. But, first, in reply to everyone's reviews:  
**Barb8: **Thanks. And... yes, it's quite possible.  
**notwritten: **Yeah. I didn't originally intend for this to be any longer than a few pages, but it's already eight, so I decided to do it this way. Might as well keep everyone reading somehow, eh?  
**whitehound: **I've already replied to your review (probably too many times, haha), but, again, thanks for the criticism.

And, with no further stalling, the next section.

* * *

"No Prejudice Potion! It's a mixture of Fluxweed, hellebore, moonstone, and armadillo bile. Do you think Professor Slughorn would give those to me?" Slughorn had remained Potions master, in addition to becoming Slytherin's Head of House, at the end of their sixth year.

"I suppose," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. Snape was obviously innocent; he wouldn't have contacted her otherwise. But how entirely did the Potion work? Did Snape need to be present for it to work, or did she just have to think about him and his actions?

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just… just thinking."

They had Potions immediately following breakfast, and Hermione rushed to get there early. "Professor Slughorn?" she said, approaching his desk.

"Yes, Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow, or, rather, have some ingredients."

"What in particular?"

Hermione thought about the book page, then recited, "Fluxweed, hellebore, moonstone, and armadillo bile."

Slughorn blinked. "Why do you need to make that? Surely you're able to put aside any biases you must have in a serious matter." He knew what she was making.

"This is… this is different. I can't explain why I need to make it. I just do."

"Very well. Help yourself, but only to what you need. We're running low on supplies."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Okay, thanks so much Professor Slughorn!"

"No problem."

She walked over to the stores, and took out—just as he'd asked—only what she needed. It felt strange getting ingredients for something other than what they needed for class. Legally, even. She smiled, and thought, '_Well, I've followed instructions so far_.'

Unbidden, an image of Snape popped into her mind. For a moment, she almost thought she missed him—quite terribly, really. She forced the thought to go away, and put the ingredients into a little cloth bag.


	4. Chapter 4

To my reviewers:  
**whitehound:** Thanks for the comment, and, yea, Slughorn seemed the best candidate to use for a bigger role in the story.  
**agent715: **Ahh, thanks Moof. You'll find out what happens with the potion soon.

Also, I haven't said this yet (eek, shame on me), but these characters are not owned by me! I'm simply grateful that JK doesn't mind us writing fics based on her incredible works.

And one more thing, I've never said, but this isn't actually shipping SS and HG (yet, at least, and I don't think it will), they're just the main focus of the story.

Now that those things have been said, here's more!

* * *

As she walked back over to her table, Harry asked, "Did you get them?" 

"Yeah. I'm going to stay after class today to make it, ok?"

Harry nodded. Ron, however, said, "I still say you're mad."

Once again, Hermione glared at him. She waited impatiently for class to be over—they were writing a paper on the ingredients of Draught of the Living Death, and she couldn't concentrate. Thankfully, Slughorn told them to finish it for homework, and dismissed the class.

Hermione hung back. "If it's ok with you, I'm going to stay to make the potion."

"Go right ahead," Slughorn said cheerily. "If you need any help, I'll be in my office."

"Actually, Professor, do you have any suggestions for making it… more effective?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Try adding a pinch of ginger right after the hellebore, and stir twice. It should be a dark green colour when you've finished."

Hermione noted it in the book, and said, "Thanks, sir." He nodded and walked to his office. Hermione walked over to get a cauldron, mortar and pestle, stirrer, and a bit of ginger on a small piece of paper.

She settled herself in her chair, back slightly curved as she leaned over the cauldron. It took her about twenty minutes to make the potion, as it was relatively simple with just five ingredients. It had turned the proper dark green colour Slughorn had mentioned, so she bottled it, and cleaned up.

"Professor?" she said, peeking into his office.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I just wanted to say I was done."

"Everything work ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks again."

"Anytime. You have a good day, my dear."

Hermione dashed off to her room, climbing into her bed and drawing the curtains. She drank the green liquid—it tasted terrible, but she swallowed it anyway.

* * *

I know you all are out there, so just take, like, two seconds to review. I might have the next section up later. 


	5. Chapter 5

To my reviewers:  
**harmswife:** All will be answered.. within the first moments of the next section! D  
**whitehound:** Yea, but I do suppose transitional sections are needed.  
**notwritten:** Thanks!

Annnd.. hope this is.. believable enough. I do suppose it could be better, but that's ok! Enjoy, and review!

* * *

Thinking firmly of her former Potions Master, the potion began to take effect. Her eyes shut quickly, and she suddenly started to see many images.

_Snape and Dumbledore talking in the woods. Hermione remembered Hagrid talking about this, but this time, it was the whole conversation. They were talking about Malfoy, his task to kill Dumbledore, and—_Hermione gasped_—the Unbreakable Vow Snape had taken to protect Malfoy._

_Dumbledore talking to Harry, telling him about Snape hearing the prophecy, and how much he regretted telling Voldemort about it. Dumbledore's reaction to Harry talking about Snape and Malfoy being up to no good._

_Dumbledore and Harry upon their return to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's specific request to see Snape, instead of Madam Pomfrey._

_The top of the castle, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Snape, and numerous Death Eaters. _She felt she could see Dumbledore's thoughts:_ 'Severus… Severus, please… please kill me, so the boy doesn't have to.' _She could see Snape's, too:_ 'Albus… I don't wish to do this.' Dumbledore: 'Severus, you must. Your life is more important than mine.' Snape's face contorted into a look of utter disgust as he thought: 'I hate that I'm the one who has to do this. Avada Kedavra!'_

_The only words that had been spoken, though, were Dumbledore's first, and Snape's last, but their thoughts revealed so much more._

_Then, she saw Snape and Harry. Snape blocking Harry's use of an Unforgivable Curse. Hermione realized it was because Snape didn't want Harry to lose his good-nature. He had gotten mad at Harry calling him a coward because it had taken so much bravery to kill Dumbledore that night._

In a shake, she snapped out of the reverie. "He's innocent," she said to no one. "He's innocent."

She heard a voice, it was quiet, hard to hear. Someone telling her to wake up; it sounded like Ginny.

Hermione kept repeating: "He's innocent… he's innocent."


	6. Chapter 6

To my reviewers:  
**notwritten:** thanks!  
**PandaFusion:** thanks so much. it seemed Snape-y enough to me! haha. he's not one to beg for help.  
**Barb8:** yes indeed!

Make sure you paid attention to the very end of last chapter, so this doesn't seem so random. Here it is!

* * *

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny. Hermione felt herself being shaken, though she couldn't see Ginny. 

She blinked, and with one final shake, she jolted out of her dream. "Ginny?" she asked softly.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"Um, where am I?"

"In the common room," she said dismissively. "Who's innocent, Hermione?"

"Snape. Snape is innocent. But… I was in my bed?"

Ginny stared at her, then thought of something, and yelled, "HARRY! RON! Get down here!!"

The two boys appeared a moment later. "What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked innocently.

"What did you do to Hermione?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Harry said quickly, "Wecastadaydreamcharmonher."

Now it was Hermione's turn: "You did _what_?"

Harry repeated himself. "We cast a daydream charm on you…"

She glared at them viciously. "Why did you feel the need to do that?"

"Um, well, you seemed stressed out, so we thought a nice little daydream would help you.. light- umm, be cheerier. That's all," Ron said.

"Well, I can't entirely be mad at you, as it was a fascinating dream—though maybe not 'nice' or 'little.' I need to speak to McGonagall about it," she announced, and left the common room to head to—this was still strange to realize—the Headmistress's office.

* * *

So... what will happen when she visits McGonagall?? Wait and see (though it won't be as long of a wait if you reviewwww).  
Also, the Daydream Charm isn't entirely canon. Technically, you're supposed to cast it on yourself, but it didn't really fit. I figured it could work anyway.

**Edited to add: **harmswife asked a question in her review, which I'll answer here in case anyone else wondered the same.  
_The question: She took the potion, AND the boys cast a charm on her?_

Hermione made and took the potion **in the daydream**. The charm is meant to give a very realistic daydream, and I took this idea to the extreme, figuring that anything which would happen in the dream is what would happen in real life (though this idea will be further clarified several sections from now). **The first four and a half sections (we see Hermione waking up in the fifth section) were a daydream, cast by Ron and Harry.**

So, hope that clears things up at least slightly, though I must say my first plan with the daydream charm idea was to write a fluff SSHG piece. Like I've said, it transformed into something... wholly different. So, I'm blaming any plotholes on that, while attempting to fill them!

Annnd, that's enough of me for now, haha.


	7. Chapter 7

To my reviewer (aww, c'mon guys, gimme something...):  
**harmswife:** I've actually already replied to you! Hopefully it makes more sense now.

Heeeeere's more!

* * *

She murmured the password, as McGonagall had given her permission to visit whenever she liked, and walked in. "Hi," she said simply when she walked in. 

"Hello, Hermione, what can I help you with?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, then said, "I think I'll sit down first." McGonagall nodded at a seat in front of her, which Hermione flopped into.

"Ok," she started, "I've just had… this very, very realistic daydream. Thanks to Harry and Ron, but I won't go into that. And… it was… that is, I mean, I… oh, I can't do this."

"Hermione, whatever it is, you can tell me," McGonagall said reassuringly.

"See, I dreamt it was just a normal day. We were at breakfast, and I got this copy of Moste Potente Potions with my newspaper. I saw this little note on the first page, it said, 'Use this wisely. Do not steal ingredients. Learn how to believe me.' So, from the… clues, I figured out it was from… from Pro… from Snape." She hesitated, waiting to see if the headmistress would say anything.

"Go on."

"So, I was looking through, and there was… it was called the No Prejudice Potion. I made it after Potions class, with help from Professor Slughorn, and then I went to my room. I took it… and… I saw all these… little scenes, I suppose. They all involved Snape in some way. I saw him and Dumbledore talking in the woods, found out about the Unforgivable Vow he took.

"Then, I saw Dumbledore and Harry, first when Dumbledore told him about the prophecy, and Snape's regret that he told Voldemort about it, and second when they got back from- from somewhere- and Dumbledore asked specifically for Snape, not Madam Pomfrey.

"The next one was Snape and Dumbledore on the rooftop, and I could see their thoughts, as if… well, as if they were communicating non-verbally, and Dumbledore told Snape he had to kill him, and Snape thought how much he hated himself for having to k-kill Dumbledore.

"The last one was Snape and Harry, and Snape was telling Harry not to use Unforgivable Curses on him. And he got so mad at Harry calling him a coward, because he had to be so brave to… to do what he did.

"And then Ginny woke me up."

McGonagall watched Hermione keenly, and, after a moment, said, "So you believe Severus to be innocent?"

* * *

Ok, so, not really that much happens. Sorry. haha. It gets much, much better in two sections from now. Trust me.

Supposedly, there are people reading, if the alerts are working, and you alert people are actual reading, of course! Lemme know what you think of it. Even just the whole story, if there's nothing about this chapter that's particularly interesting to review (which, there really isn't).


	8. Chapter 8

**harmswife:** Thanks so much for the review! I can see where it does clear some things up.

Here's more!

* * *

Hermione nodded. "It was so… so real. I don't think I could have just… just made it up."

"How do you plan on proving this?"

"I- I don't know. I could make that Potion again, I suppose."

"That still wouldn't prove anything. I do not doubt you, but most people will. Severus was not well-liked, you know that."

"Yes, I know." Again, though this time, Hermione noted, it was in the real world, she felt a pang of loss when she thought about him. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you miss him?"

McGonagall pondered the question and finally answered, "Yes. Yes, I do…"

"M-me too. That's why I want… I want everyone to believe me."

The headmistress smiled at the young girl fondly, then suddenly became stern. "Hermione, I'm going to tell you something… no one else knows. When I became headmistress, there were certain, ah, items Albus left to me. He told me that I should examine them, and, when the time came, a student would approach me about their contents. That time is now."

--

Ok, this is reaaaally short and I forgot to post for a couple days, sorry. The next couple sections make up for it though.


	9. Chapter 9

Posting this section rather quickly after the last, because I know the last chapter was a tad bit boring.  
To my reviewers (yay, I got three! haha.. I'm a loooser, but reviews do motivate me to post quicker):  
**  
HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12-** I'm kind of a HUGE Hermione fan, over Harry. This particular story was intended  
to be an SSHG at first, but when it didn't go that way, Hermione was already the main character. I do rather  
like writing her. We get so much from Harry's point of view, that a different edge is nice.  
**notwritten **and **Barb8:** The wait is over. Here's more:

* * *

Hermione was confused. "I don't understand…"

"He trusted Severus completely. More than any of us. He left me a memory and a lengthy note. The note instructed me to visit the memory, and, when the time came, show it to the appropriate student."

"W-What was the memory?"

"See for yourself," McGonagall said, and handed Hermione a vial with a silvery substance in it. "The Pensieve is over there. Just pour this in." The young woman took it cautiously and did as McGonagall instructed.

McGonagall continued her instruction. "Don't be hesitant. Just look in, and you will be drawn into the memory."

Hermione did just that and, suddenly, she was falling. She landed in the same office, nearly twenty years earlier.

_The office had two people—Dumbledore and Snape. In Snape's eyes, she saw something she'd never seen before: fear. Dumbledore was speaking to him calmly. "Severus, my boy, take a seat."_

_Snape was on edge, and did as he was told hastily. "Headmaster Dumbledore," he said, his voice deep and resonant, yet somehow childlike, "why did you request my presence?"_

_"Numerous reasons. The first, you well know. You spied on a private meeting I was having and reported the prophecy to Voldemort."_

_The young man nodded in agreement._

_Dumbledore continued. "You know this has put both the Longbottoms and the Potters in grave danger."_

_Again, a nod._

_"Do you regret this?"_

_With no hesitation, Snape said, "More than you can imagine."_

_"I am aware that you are skilled at Occlumency?" _

_Snape swallowed and replied, "Yes." He was almost sure where this was going, but not entirely._

_"I also recall your exceptional skill at Potions," he added. Snape shrugged in agreement. Dumbledore forged on, "Professor Slughorn has been wishing to retire for quite some time now."_

_A black eyebrow raised, waiting for Dumbledore to finish this thought._

_"If everything can be—_dealt with_—I am requesting you to join my staff as Potions Master and Head of House for Slytherin."_

_Snape stared at the old man for a moment. "You would do that?" he asked incredulously. _

_"As I said before, if everything can be dealt with, I would."_

_"What needs to be dealt with, sir?"_

_"First and foremost, the fact that you are accomplished at Occlumency. You could be hiding… malicious thoughts from me right now, and I may or may not know the difference. I do not believe you are evil, Severus. However, I must make it perfectly clear and indisputable that you are not."_

_"How are you going to do that?"_

_"An Unbreakable Vow," Dumbledore said simply. Severus appeared to think about this, then nodded. "Will you agree to that, Severus?"_

---

I owe ALL of this flashback scene (it continues in the next section, but the idea is introduced at the end of this) to Why Snape? Link: http://whysnape. is an insanely detailed outline of WHY SNAPE IS GOOD and I took the idea Lady Claudia liked the most (and I liked the most, for  
that matter, the Unbreakable Vow), and used it in my story. So, I take no credit for anything but the dialogue-ing of the idea.

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

My apologies for not posting this sooner! I kept forgetting, obviously.   
To my reviewers:   
**notwritten:** Thanks! Here's more, finally.   
**HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12:** I think I've replied to you already, but, in case not, I've used something   
very similar to that, actually. It's nearly identical to the Unbreakable Vow between Severus and Narcissa in the books. 

And, without further delay, more story! 

------ 

_"Yes, sir," he responded, his mind flashing with thoughts of redemption and a better life, away from Azkaban. Voldemort would think he was getting the job as a means to spy on Dumbledore, so he didn't have to worry about the wrath of the Dark Lord._

_"I'll call Horace, then," Dumbledore said. He walked to his fireplace, called Professor Slughorn through the Floo network, and stood back up. Moments later, the Potions professor appeared in the fireplace._

_"Severus, my boy, glad to see you here, very glad," Slughorn said._

_Snape said nothing—he didn't particularly dislike Slughorn, but he didn't like him, either._

_"Now, Severus, I've brought Horace here to be our Bonder," Dumbledore explained. Severus nodded._

_"Happy to do it, too, especially that I'll be able to retire!"_

_Severus put on a stiff smile for show, then the three men gathered close, Slughorn pulling out his wand. The youngest grasped Dumbledore's right hand with his and knelt down. Slughorn placed his wand on their hands._

_Dumbledore began. "Will you, Severus Snape, be loyal to any orders given to you by myself, Albus Dumbledore?"_

_"I will." A cord of fire wrapped around their hands._

_"And will you work undercover in order to bring myself or my trusted colleagues information about Voldemort?"_

_"I will." A second fiery rope twisted around the first._

_"And will you agree to remain a professor at Hogwarts until you are given permission to leave?"_

_Severus took a deep breath. "I will." A third and final band wrapped around the first two, and they shone brightly, binding their hands momentarily, then releasing._

At that, Hermione flew back into the present, leaving her staring at the Pensieve in wonder.

"But, McGonagall," Hermione said hesitantly, after several minutes of silence, "why did you have to wait for someone to come to you about this? Isn't Profes—isn't Snape's life important?"

The aged woman considered the question. "I think, though Albus never really told me, there needed to be an extra bit of proof fro-."

"But this is practically irrefutable!" Hermione interrupted, then took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But, you told me earlier that I had no proof with mine. How is anything I discovered going to help Snape?"

----- 

I hope this posts. I'm not entirely sure it will, but it might! haha. Again, the Unbreakable Vow idea is from Why   
Snape?, link is in the previous chapter. Also, please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

This, of course, is not how things turned out exactly, but, I'm going to forge on with my story, not caring  
what J.K. Rowling wrote. That being said, I do rather greatly appreciate her letting us play with her  
amazing characters.

To my reviewer (note that's SINGULAR... please leave a comment if you read... I'd greatly appreciate it.)

**HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12**- Thanks for the review!! And here's what you're looking for... more!

* * *

"As I was going to say," McGonagall said with a pointed look, "there needed to be an extra bit of proof from someone who, after Albus's death, didn't believe Severus was on our side." 

"But… _you_ didn't, did you?"

"I believed Albus enough to think he was. I taught Severus when he was in school, and have taught next to him for sixteen years. Though I have had my doubts at times, I never thought he had betrayed the Order."

Hermione nodded. "But me… he was nothing but cruel to me when I had him for Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Harry and Ron are my best friends, and they hate him. So I would tend to have a bias against him. If what I saw in the dream was real, though, and we present that with Dumbledore's memory…"

"Severus's name will be cleared," McGonagall finished. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then added, "Though we need only prove his innocence to the Order members at first. A public trial can't be held until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—"

Hermione cut McGonagall short, "Voldemort?"

McGonagall tensed, and said, "Yes. A public trial can't be held until he is defeated. Severus is still valuable to us as a spy, especially that he can now get into Grimmauld Place without the Order trying to kill him."

The young girl nodded earnestly. "McGonagall, I was wondering… should I make that potion again, and then take that memory out, if the same events play in my head?"

"If that is possible, it would be wise to do so. The Order members trust you, but they still might be a little wary with no solid evidence."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Now, I best be leaving. That daydream interrupted my homework."

McGonagall's lip twitched into a small smile. "Very well. Thank you for coming to me immediately."

"Of course. And, I suppose, thank you for letting me see that memory. It's rather comforting. I didn't want to believe Snape was evil."

The headmistress nodded and Hermione left.

---

That's as much as I've had written, so I'll try to write more quickly, and update more often.

And don't forget! To me, reviews are fuel! D


End file.
